


Just a dream?

by TaleaCorven



Series: Seduction of a ginger in three steps [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath has a strange experience in the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Heath woke up when he sensed a presence in his bed... and then there were soft lips around his dick. He opened his eyes and looked around. Of course, it could only be Adam who shared this hotel room with him. Somehow he had sneaked his way into Heath's bed. But why was he doing this? Adam knew that Heath had a wife and kids. But... _oh god, that warm mouth felt so good._ He was already so hard.

Heath closed his eyes again. He had to pretend to be asleep. Maybe this was just a dream. If it was a dream, tomorrow would be like nothing had happened, right? He would not really cheat on Beulah. _Oh fuck._ Adam's tongue licked the underside of his cock. Heath's heartbeat and breath became faster.

He knew it was wrong. But he couldn't stop him now, could he? It was already too late. Now, that Adam was sucking him so masterly while he stroked his own cock with his free hand... _Oh fuck, yes!_ Adam's tongue moved over his tip and then it pressed against the slit. Heath's body shivered and he couldn't suppress his moans anymore. His hips bucked and his hands clenched the sheets.

_More and more._ The older man moved his head at a faster pace, groaning. Heath was so close now. "Oh god!" Had he just said that out loud? Did it matter? Adam sucked him so hard, he saw stars. And then he came with one last loud moan. The mouth swallowed around him, licking him clean. Heath panted but intuitively lifted his hips when the other man pulled his boxers back up.

Then Adam blanketed him again and went back to his own bed. Heath could hear him continuing to jerk off, moaning quietly. It didn't take long before he came then. Why did this turn Heath on? He almost got hard again. But he was too exhausted and fell asleep.

The next morning Heath woke up in a good mood. He yawned and stretched. However, when his eyes went to Adam, he remembered what had happened last night. Had it really happened, though? Now it seemed like a dream. Maybe it had been one. The other man opened his eyes and smiled. "Good morning."

He couldn't ask Adam about it, and so he decided to forget it. Well, not really _forget,_ it had been too good for that. But _it had been just a dream,_ nothing else.

 


End file.
